Otis Gen2
Otis Gen2 is the machine room less elevator product of Otis. It was first introduced in 2000. There is also the Gen2 Mod system, for modernization of existing elevators. Features The Otis Gen2 system replaces conventional steel ropes with coated steel belts. The unique, patented (US patent: 7971687) flat-belt drive technology virtually eliminates vibration, providing passengers and tenants a remarkably smooth, quiet ride and improved overall comfort. It also has a smaller sheave motor, which allows for a machine that is 70% smaller and up to 50% more efficient than conventional geared machines. The Gen2 elevator has a device called PULSE (Resistance Based Inspection, RBI), which monitors the belts status 24 hours and alerts when a tear or damage occured. It is also an energy efficient system, which saves energy up to 50% than conventional systems. In addition, the Gen2 system’s flat, polyurethane-coated steel belts and gearless machine do not require any additional lubrication, making the system cleaner for the environment, and reduce the risk of oil spills and fire. In this type of the traction machine, the "Regen" regenerative drive system is an optional choice for every single system. Specs These specifications may or may not apply outside of the United States, or older Gen2 installations. *Gearless traction *Machine room less *Serves up to 28 floors. *300 ft. travel distance. *150-500 FPM. *2100-5000 lbs. capacities. Gen2 Switch In 2013, Otis launched a new residential Gen2 elevator that eliminates the need for three phase power, is solar-power capable, and uses battery technology to continue to run when the power goes out. The Gen2 Switch elevator will be available globally through Otis operating units in a phased roll‑out in developed and emerging markets, including: Europe, India, South East Asia, and Central and South America. The procedure to make the elevator run is to plug it into a regular electrical outlet, literally. Instead of running on 3-phase power (basically, 3 separate lines of 120V/220V power), it runs on 1 phase, which is what you would find at any standard electrical outlet. The advantage of having an elevator that uses only 1-phase power is that it's easier to run the elevator on a battery, which is the main selling point of the system. If the power fails, the elevator won't go into a low-power state and shut down, it will continue to run normally, as if the power has not gone out at all. It also means that it opens up the door for solar-powered elevator systems and it also means that the passenger will never get stuck in the elevator when the power goes out. List of Gen2 products *Gen2 standard *Gen2 Comfort *Gen2 Premier *Gen2 Lux (Asia and Europe) *Gen2 Flex *Gen2 Prestige *Gen2 R, P and B (Japan) *Gen2 L-SeriesL-Series - Otis Elevator Company *Gen2 Switch - a battery-powered Gen2 residential elevator, will be available in Europe, India, Southeast Asia, Central and South America.Gen2 Switch brochure. *Gen2 PURE EDITION (France) Notable Gen2 installations Worldwide *Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Zhangjiang Industrial Park, Shanghai, China *Virgin Store, Montpellier, France *La Finca Business Park, Madrid, Spain *Apple Store Causeway Bay in Hysan Place by Lee Garden, Hong Kong, China (2012)Hong Kong first full-glass door (without frame) elevator installed. * (2012)Only one of the eleven elevators is Otis Gen2. The other 10 elevators were installed by Schindler.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nujVnqEAYoI *Yau Tong Community Hall, Hong Kong, China (2012) *Birch Regency, Penang, Malaysia *Penang Times Square, Penang, Malaysia *Traders Hotel, Deira, Dubai, United Arab Emirates * Ice Mall, Eilat, Israel (2011) United Kingdom *Westfield Stratford City, London, United Kingdom (2010) *St. Pancras Hotel, London, United Kingdom (2011) *TKMaxx, Brotherhood Retail Park, Peterborough, United Kingdom (2014) Russia * Delovoy Tsentr Metro Station, Moscow, Russia (2013) * Troparevo Metro Station, Moscow, Russia (2014) (not started it's service yet) * H&M, Raykin Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (2013) Indonesia *Plaza Senayan Arcadia, Jakarta *Epicentrum Walk, Jakarta (2006) *Tebet Green, Jakarta (2011) *All Seasons Thamrin, Jakarta (2013) *Gedung Asuransi Jasindo, Jakarta (2013) *Tiberias Church Gading Nias, Jakarta *Lippo Mall Puri, Jakarta (2013) *Cibubur Junction, Jakarta *Grand Galaxy Park Mall, Bekasi (2014) *Mall @ Alam Sutera, South Tangerang (2012) *The Stones Legian, Bali (2010) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Boutique Hotel, Bali (2012) *Padma Resort in Legian, Bali (2010)Replacement of three GoldStar elevators which were installed in 1989. *Lippo Mall Kuta, Bali (2013) *Berry Hotel, Bali (2011) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach, Bali (2013) Singapore *Jurong East MRT Station(Platforms A and B,New JEMP Entrance) *Downtown Line Stage 1 stations *DFS Orchard, Singapore (2001) *Furama City Centre Hotel (car park), Clarke Quay, Singapore (2001) *One Marina Boulavard, Marina Bay, Singapore *Nan Hua Primary School, SingaporeSlightly modernized in 2010 and refurbished in 2014 *W Hotel Sentosa, Sentosa Island, Singapore (2012) Trivia *The Gen2 version of Sigma/Otis Elevator Korea is called Muse (before 2013) and Muse NV (since 2013)Sigma Muse NV MRL Elevator Controller in Action *The Gen2 elevator is also offered in Xizi Otis. *There are many variations of fixtures used in Gen2 elevators: **In Mexico, Europe, and Australia, the fixtures used are the 2000 series. **In Asia, some older Gen2 elevators are also using the 2000 series (later changed to 3200 series), but newer elevators in South East Asia (2010 onwards) are using the New Otis fixtures (In Hong Kong, Gen2 elevators usually using Dewhurst for their fixtures). *The Otis Gen2 elevator is the fastest selling product in Otis' 160 year+ history. *In North America, the Otis Gen2 drive-system is located at in the middle at the top of the shaft while in Europe and Asia, the drive-systems are on the side at the top. Gallery OTIS Gen2 motor.jpg|Typical OTIS Gen2 motor. 24967623.png|Otis Gen2 diagram otis_sub_flexbelt.jpg|Belt diagram Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet MPV.jpg|Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet MRL cabinet at Matahari Dept. Store in Pluit Village, Jakarta, Indonesia. Gen2Logo-extra-small.jpg|Gen2 logo. IMG_0254.JPG|Otis Gen2 Drive System at Bellevue Center, Bellevue WA USA DSCF5262.JPG|Otis Gen2 elevator, La Serena, Chile. DSCF5270.JPG|Otis Gen2 elevator motor, La Serena, Chile (the ReGen regenerative drive system installed here). OTIS Gen2 traction belts.JPG|Otis Gen2 polyurethane-coated traction belts installed on top of car. Videos Notes External link *Official website *Otis launched its brand new battery-powered Gen2 elevator Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Elevator models